


клиномания (clinomania)

by der_Renaissance



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/der_Renaissance/pseuds/der_Renaissance
Summary: Но иногда она просыпалась, а он всё ещё спал, и у неё вошло в привычку отмечать его веснушки, словно крошечные точки созвездия на лице Повелителя Времени. Она знала эти веснушки, знала каждое их положение по отношению к другим. И это его были точно такие же.—Tentoo x Rose, пост «Конец путешествия».
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	клиномания (clinomania)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [clinomania](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091297) by [loupettes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loupettes/pseuds/loupettes). 



Роза не совсем уверена, что с собой делать. Доктор берет её за руку, пока она смотрит на новую главу своей жизни, которую, как она надеялась, никогда не увидит, и это кажется ей знакомым. Но сейчас всё по-другому. Она не может дотронуться до него пальцем — его рука почти такой же температуры, с такой же твёрдой хваткой, как и всегда, и она даже чувствует легкий пушок волос на его большом пальце. Судя по всему, он — всё ещё он. Такой же, как она его помнит.

Тогда почему она просто смотрела, как он уходит?

Роза смотрит на Доктора, стоящего рядом с ней. Есть одно фундаментальное различие между этим и другим Доктором, кроме продолжительности жизни. Это он сказал то, чего другой Доктор никогда не говорил. Поэтому ей гораздо труднее поверить, что он тот же самый. Она не может собрать это воедино. В тот момент Роза была увлечена мужчиной, который выглядел точно так же, как её любовь, но теперь она чувствует себя потерянной. Она отпускает его руку, как раз вовремя, чтобы уловить легкую перемену в выражении его лица, озабоченность, которая сменяется печалью. Она слышит, как Джеки вздыхает, и её тянет назад на этот пляж, назад в этот момент, и когда она снова смотрит на него, его лицо снова меняется. Все еще смотрел на неё с беспокойством, с сочувствием, так невероятно нежно. Поэтому она отводит его руку, но уже другой, и отворачивается, чтобы отправиться домой.

***

Он не совсем уверен, что с собой делать. Он не хочет быть более или менее нежным с ней, чем раньше, он не хочет давать ей больше оснований сомневаться в том, кто он такой. Но это трудно, потому что он так долго страдал, чувствовал ее присутствие только из-за отсутствия его и жаждал почувствовать ее кожу на своей.

Прошло чуть больше недели, и теперь он чувствует это расстояние сильнее, чем тогда, когда их разделяли стены вселенных. Какой ужас — найти способ вернуться к Розе, чтобы она больше не чувствовала себя прежней.

Джеки сразу же «взяла его под крыло». Почти ничего не изменилось в том, как она обращалась с ним раньше, разве что, чуть более мягко. Она замечает, что Роуз пытается приспособиться, а Доктор пытается справиться с этим. Джеки не жалеет его, это не то слово. Но она поймает его за завтраком, когда они придут в гости, читающим газету со стаканом апельсинового сока, и заметит, что он так же одинок здесь, как и в её родном мире. Доктор всё равно пригнется, когда она пойдет его целовать, и будет продолжать протестовать, когда она обнимет его только крепче каждый раз, когда он это сделает. Но он быстрее сдается, быстрее расслабляется. Иногда он даже слегка обнимает её в ответ.

— Дай ей время, — говорит ему Джеки.

— Жаль, что я больше не Повелитель Времени, — он шутит, но она видит его насквозь. У этих Тайлеров есть талант к этому.

— Ну, тогда я вижу, что одна вещь не изменилась. Ты всё ещё не можешь говорить ни о чем серьезном.

— Я люблю её.

Доктор говорит это просто. Тихо. Беспомощно, если бы не безграничная правда в нём. Джеки грустно улыбается, и они оставляют всё как есть.

***

Доктор больше не целует Розу. Это ужасно запутанно, он всегда был тем, кто задавал темп в их отношениях. Но теперь он ждет её. Ничего не изменилось, он все тот же человек. Но для неё всё изменилось. Джеки была права: ей нужно время, и ей нужно пространство. Как жаль, что когда-то было время, когда он мог дать ей всё время и пространство во Вселенной. Теперь, однако, он и время не связаны, и ему ничего не остается, как подчиняться воле и законам времени. Но он не ждет, чтобы она догнала его, он не ждет, чтобы Роза, наконец, полностью влюбилась в него. Он просто ждет, чтобы она почувствовала себя комфортно, безопасно, чтобы она почувствовала его абсолютную, ничем не омраченную любовь так, как она никогда не могла бы поверить, что чувствовала её раньше, даже если бы она была там.

Но он не может удержаться, чтобы не поцеловать её в лоб, когда она прислоняется к его плечу, не может удержаться, чтобы не провести пальцами по её спине, когда она готовит, не тянется к ней, когда она отстраняется во сне. Он вернулся туда, где был до того, как потерял Розу — желая её, страстно желая её, но не смея ничего изменить. Не смея потерять её.

Прошло чуть больше двух недель, и Роза чувствует его разочарование. Он никогда этого не показывает и никогда не говорит, но она знает его. Она видит, что его улыбка не совсем честна, а в тех редких случаях, когда это так, она быстро исчезает из-за опасений. Она видит, как он колеблется, прежде чем она поцелует его, у него теперь только одно сердце, поэтому он должен защитить его всем, что у него есть. Она чувствует, как он вдыхает её запах по ночам, когда она подкрадывается ближе и кладет голову ему на шею. И она слышит, как ровно его дыхание, когда он, наконец, отпускает его. В такие моменты она думает, что, может быть, он такой же, каким и должен быть. Потому что она уже знает его.

Но это всё ещё не совсем правильно. Как будто ей приходится напоминать себе, что он — это он. И Доктор это видит. Он не может постоянно напоминать ей об этом, это то, чему Роза должна научиться сама.

В конце концов, ему достаточно просто быть свободным и любить её. На самом деле, не имеет значения, хочет ли она быть с ним или нет, видит ли она его как своего или нового. Потому что она Роза Тайлер, и её нужно любить в этой вселенной так же сильно и полностью, как он любит её.

***

На каком-то уровне Роза чувствует себя виноватой. У него лишь одна жизнь, Доктор всегда был заинтригован тем, чтобы быть человеком, и по какой-то чистой случайности, которую она никогда не сможет понять или почувствовать, что заслуживает, он решил провести эту единственную жизнь с ней. Она должна быть благодарна, она должна проводить каждую минуту дня, открыто любя его. Это становится всё проще. Ей нравится думать, что это из-за того, как она забирается в кучу свежих простыней (он потерялся в попытках разобраться с постельным бельем). Или в том, как Роза целует его в щеку, когда он смущенно смотрит на записку, которую поспешно нацарапал для себя на своём родном языке этим утром.

— Я не знаю…

— Это ты написал!

— Я не могу этого подтвердить. Я даже не уверен, что это галлифрейский, — Доктор почесывает свои бакенбарды, прежде чем махнуть рукой в знак прощания, но она дергает его за руку, чтобы вернуть обратно для поцелуя.

Но как бы Роза ни чувствовала себя виноватой, как бы ни давила на себя, однажды она понимает, что никогда не получит от Доктора такого давления. Что он сидит и читает свою книгу, положив или не положив её ноги себе на колени. Что он расчесывает ей волосы, когда она выходит из душа, потому что она всегда ненавидела эти узлы, и он всегда обращался с ними мягко. Роза чувствует себя бескорыстно обожаемой, когда он смотрит на неё с неподдельной гордостью в те дни, когда она меньше всего верит в себя. Он никогда не любил её из-за того, что он мог получить от этого, и Роза никогда не могла быть уверена, из-за чего он был влюблён в неё. Но она знала, что этот Доктор был таким же, как и другие, в их любви к ней.< s> И её любви к ним.</с>

***

Роза не знает, был ли момент, когда она поняла, что это ни с того ни с сего, или момент, которого она всегда собиралась достичь. Но всё это происходит в одно прекрасное утро, причем самое обычное.

Она только начала просыпаться. Она пошевелилась, не открывая глаз, но прислушиваясь к непрерывному стуку дождя в окно. Она не хотела идти на работу, если это означало покинуть эту уютную теплую постель и ступить в эту унылую сырость. Доктор не двигался, и это говорило о том, что он проснулся. Она улыбнулась, потому что это напомнило ей, что когда он спит, то бессознательно шевелится всякий раз, когда она шевелится.

— Что? — он лежал лицом к ней. Она тоже улыбалась, это было заметно.

— Ничего, — ответила Роза, — Просто знаю, что ты не спишь.

Доктор пошевелился, и ей стало немного грустно оттого, что он так далеко от неё. Но он всё ещё был там, просто перевернулся на спину. Роза услышала, как он зевнул и почесал шею, и открыла глаза. Теперь его глаза были закрыты, и она воспользовалась моментом, чтобы изучить его. В этом не было ничего нового, они просыпались каждое утро, прежде чем расстаться, особенно ближе к концу. Чаще всего она просыпалась и обнаруживала, что он смотрит на неё или гладит по волосам, а сам задумчиво смотрит в потолок. Но иногда она просыпалась, а он всё ещё спал, и у неё вошло в привычку отмечать его веснушки, словно крошечные точки созвездия на лице Повелителя Времени. Она знала эти веснушки, знала каждое их положение по отношению к другим. И это его были точно такие же. Было что-то успокаивающее в том, чтобы играть сейчас в ту же игру с самой собой, что она делала до того, как её сердце узнало, каково это — быть разбитым вдребезги.

— Я не могу выносить этот дождь, — Доктор застонал, и она улыбнулась, его рука нашла её в какой-то момент после того, как она проснулась. Или, может быть, Роза нашла его, она не была уверена.

— Мы можем просто сказать, что заболели.

— Роза Тайлер! — он изобразил шок. — Нетронутый, мой послужной список таков. По-другому и быть не может.

— Ну ладно, как хочешь. Я остаюсь здесь. В пижаме, в этой кровати. Смотрю телевизор.

— Ты действительно собираешься сделать это со мной?

Роза кивнула, крепко обняв его и уткнувшись носом в плечо. Она всегда хотела, чтобы Доктор оставался с ней.

Через несколько мгновений она услышала, как он сокрушенно вздохнул.

— Я принесу нам чашку чая, — Доктор вылез из-под одеяла, и она услышала, как он охнул от холода. — Черт возьми, где же твой внутренний терморегулятор? Как вы справляетесь с этим?

— Как я и сказала: пижама, постель. Прогулы.

— Серьезный аргумент, от начала и до конца. Очень хорошо сформулировано, не могу придраться.

— И захвати нам что-нибудь поесть. Я умираю с голоду.

— Начинаю думать, что эта твоя дурацкая затея сработает лучше для тебя, чем для меня.

Роза ухмыльнулась и потянулась за телефоном, услышав, как на кухне закипает чайник. Она получила пару сообщений от Джейка, в которых он спрашивал, не хочет ли она встретиться позже за ужином. Ей было грустно, она скучала по другу. Они с Микки так сблизились, когда она пыталась найти дорогу назад, а теперь, когда он ушел, ей казалось, что она что-то упустила. Как будто часть её жизни теперь была пуста. И Джейк тоже это чувствовал, поэтому они опирались друг на друга. Ей нравилось, что Доктор ходил с ней только тогда, когда она просила. Он понимал, что когда её друг говорит, что она нужна ему, он нуждается в ней.

Он вернулся с миской мюсли для неё, несколькими ломтиками малинового джема для себя и двумя чашками чая. Она села и взяла у него миску.

— Хорошо.

— Добро пожаловать.

— Это Джейк. Он хочет встретиться за ужином позже, — она кивнула на свой телефон.

— Он в порядке? Как у него дела?

Она доела мюсли с полным ртом.

— Даже не знаю, — она вздохнула.

— Ты должна принести что-нибудь ему. Мы могли бы испечь эти блины, помнишь, те, что мы делали из книги рецептов, которую нашли на Басла-19? Ты можешь взять их.

— Да, — Роза посмотрела на него. — Вообще-то, да. Это действительно хорошая идея.

— Я известен этим, время от времени, — Доктор улыбнулся ей в ответ.

Роза нахмурилась, посмотрев вниз на свою мюсли, теперь она была почти на полпути, перемещая ложку вокруг, в поисках…

— Это новые мюсли? В них нет изюма.

— М-м-м, нет. Я сам выбирал его.

— Ты его выбрал? — она снова посмотрела на него в замешательстве.

— Да, — Доктор откусил последний кусок от своего тоста, доедая второй кусок. — Я знаю, что они тебе не нравятся, — он наклонился к столу, сделал глоток чая и снова улегся в постель с кружкой в руке. — О, это хорошая чашка.

Роза не сводила с него глаз и не шевелилась.

— Ты выбрал все до единой изюминки из этой миски с мюсли, потому что знаешь, что я их не люблю?

— Ты не передумала с тех пор, как приехала сюда? Я бы не стал тебя винить, чертовски зол, что они тебе никогда не нравились, — Доктор устало оглянулся на неё.

Роза выдохнула через смех, её улыбка стала шире. Он выглядел ещё более озадаченным, чем она.

— Что?

Взяв из его рук кружку, Роза поставила её вместе с миской на прикроватный столик. Она бросила последний взгляд на его теперь уже совершенно растерянное лицо, на его великолепное беспомощное лицо, подумала она, прежде чем перелезть через него и сесть к нему на колени. Она взяла его лицо в свои ладони и глубоко поцеловала, растворяясь в нем, когда Доктор притянул её ближе.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептала Роза ему в губы. Это было честно, всё, что она могла ему дать. Обещание.

— Изюм? — сказал Доктор в замешательстве. — Изюм? Он что-то для тебя сделал?

— Изюм, — подтвердила она, рисуя своими поцелуями созвездие его веснушек.


End file.
